peelfandomcom-20200213-history
08 October 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-10-08 ;Comments * Beginning of show has a Spanish language football commentary from the 1986 World Cup by Victor Hugo Morales instead of Pickin' The Blues. Peel mentions the commentary comes from the Los Campeones - Argentina Campeón Mundial LP. * Peel suspects that A Witness' I Am John's Pancreas would be one of his LP's of the year and plays two tracks from it on the show. * Peel reveals that Janice Long is going to Japan this weekend and he'll be following her tomorrow week. In honour of this, a colleague at the BBC brought warm Sake to drink, which Peel described as characteristic of hot water. * Peel plays an acoustic Portuguese guitar track from Pedro Caldeira Cabral. * Peel mentions Puerto Rican group El Gran Combo will be playing in Brixton this Sunday and plays a track from them. * Peel plays a Swiss yodelling record featuring Anny, Nelly Und Willy. * The last 10 minutes of the audio is missing from the show on the file. Sessions *D&V #1. Recorded: 1986-08-12. *Slab! #1. Recorded: 1986-08-12. Broadcast: 22 September 1986 Tracklisting *Anthony Red Rose: Worries Again (7") Firehouse * A Witness: Smelt Like A Pedestrian (LP - I Am John's Pancreas) Ron Johnson *Slab!: Mars On Ice (session) $''' *Mighty Lemon Drops: The Other Side Of You (LP - Happy Head) Blue Guitar *MDC: Drink To Forget (LP - Smoke Signals) R Radical *Pedro Caldeira Cabral: Entrada (v/a LP - Womad Talking Book Volume Three: An Introduction To Europe) Womad *T.C. Islam: Sucker MC (Remix) (12") Tri State *D&V: So You Believe In West Minstawoffel (session) *Late Road Lunatics: Powerlines (7" - Hardest Town) Star Dust '''$ *Slab!: The Animals Are All Eating People Pie (session) $''' *Turbines: Nowhere Fast (from a forthcoming album, which Peel had an exclusive cassette of) '''$ *Peter Metro: No Problem (7") Power House *Rote Kapelle: These Animals Are Dangeroos (7") In Tape *Schoolly-D: P.S.K. "What Does It Mean"? (LP - Schoolly-D) Flame *Wolfhounds: The Anti-Midas Touch (12") The Pink Label *D&V: Conscious Pilot (session) *El Gran Combo: Lirica Borinquena (LP - El Gran Combo De Puerto Rico Y Su Pueblo) Combo *Treat Her Right: I Think She Likes Me (LP - Treat Her Right) Soul Selects :(In Concert featuring Dwight Yoakam trailer by Pete Drummond in an awful American accent!) *We've Got A Fuzzbox And We're Gonna Use It: Fever (v/a LP - A Baker's Dozen From Vindaloo) Vindaloo *Slab!: Painting The Forth Bridge (session) *Gregory Isaacs: Sad And Lonely Man (LP - All I Have Is Love, Love, Love) Tad's *A Witness: Red Snake (LP - I Am John's Pancreas) Ron Johnson *Trio Alpengruss, Anny, Nelly Und Willy: Fröhlichi Schlittefahrt (LP - Grüezi Mitenand) Star *Freeze: Warped Confessional (LP - Rabid Reaction) Modern Method *D&V: Epsilon City Limits (session) *Very Things: This Is Motortown (7") D.C.L. Electric *Four Tops: It's The Same Old Song (LP - Second Album) Motown *Wild Swans: Enchanted (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Slab!: Dust (session) *Weather Prophets: In My Room (12" - Naked As The Day You Were Born) Creation *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 020A-B1328XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *2) 020A-B1328XXXXXXX-0101M0.mp3 *3) 1986-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show JG43 ;Length *1) 1:00:15 *2) 0:50:21 *3) 1:31:36 (15:27- 30:05) ;Other *1,2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Created from JG43 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. JG Tape 43 Peel September October 1986 ;Available *1,2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1328/1) *3) Mooo Category:1986 Category:British Library Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)